


We’ll figure it out together, okay?

by BearBear8



Series: Roman needs more love [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Brotherly Love, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Roman needs a hug, Swearing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearBear8/pseuds/BearBear8
Summary: Remus and Deceit have taken care of Roman’s physical wounds, but what about his mental ones? And where to they go from here?(Aka the one where I make Remus and Deceit not complete assholes bc I can part 2)





	We’ll figure it out together, okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Finally!! The next!! Part!! I’m sorry it took so long to get this up guys! D: I hit a bit of a creative block, but I finally was able to finish and edit this! So I hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> The same warnings from the previous parts apply to this one too! So if blood or suicidal themes are triggering, then you might wanna skip this one! I wouldn’t want y’all getting triggered or anything. So be safe <3 
> 
> Oh! And Remus has like, a baby anxiety attack too. So I put the tag just in case. I don’t think it’s that bad, but just a heads up for y’all. 
> 
> Also heads up, Deceit and Remus are probably very Ooc in this one, but oh whale   
\\_(•-•)_/ I hope y’all enjoy anyway! Now on with Lè angst!

Deceit and Remus sat in silence, neither of them knowing what to do or where to go from here.

Eventually, Deceit carefully stood up, and gestured for Remus to do the same.

Begrudgingly, Remus stood up. But not before picking up one of his brothers hands in both of his, and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

  
Walking out of Roman’s bedroom, Remus carefully shut his door, leaving it just a crack open, Incase he needed to rush back in. Walking over to where Deceit was leaning against the wall, Remus gestured at Deceit, silently telling him to get on with whatever he wanted to speak about.

Deceit sighed, playing with the cuff of his sleeve, before facing Remus more fully. “Remus...Ree..I don’t, I don’t know what to do about Roman,” He began, nervously twiddling his thumbs. “His physical wounds should— _will_ heal, just fine. But I have no clue what to do about his other...issues”

  
Now it was Remus’ turn to sigh, sliding down to the floor. He put his head between his knees, letting out a half sob half chuckle before speaking. “I don’t know either, Dee. I don’t know.” He nervously ran his fingers through his hair, yanking on it a bit to try and ease his mind.

  
Deceit stepped forward, kneeling in front of Remus, grabbing his hands away from his hair, before he could hurt himself.

Remus just looked up at him, and Deceit wasn’t surprised to notice tears shining in the creative sides eyes. Deceit tapped out a 4-7-8 pattern on Remus’ arm, noticing his breathing start to pick up slightly.

  
Eventually, Remus pulled his hands away, mumbling a quick thanks to Deceit, before looking his friend in the eye again. Clearing his throat before speaking.

“Dee..I’m worried, I don’t- I don’t understand. Why would Roman do that? Why wouldn’t he come to one of us?”

Deceit sighed, not knowing how to respond, but Remus cut him off, clearly not done with speaking just yet.

  
“I mean, me and him are brothers! Twins for fucks sake!” He clenched his fists, angry with the world, but mostly angry at himself. “Even if he didn’t tell me, I should’ve noticed! Should’ve sensed something off! And just- all those scars! He’s been hurting himself, Dee. How long...how long has he been doing that!? Why has he been doing it!? Why! why! WHY!”

Remus finished, letting out a screech of annoyance, pulling at his hair once more.

Deceit shushed him, before gently grabbing his hands again, rubbing soothing circles on his knuckles. “Shh Remus calm down, don’t do that shh.” Deceit began, waiting for Remus to calm more before speaking again.

  
“Remus, Ree, admittedly I don’t know why Roman did what he did, I don’t really have answers for any of those questions. But what I do know is he needs help”

Remus nodded, because _God, does his brother need help._

  
“But it’s important we don’t over crowd him, we can’t push too far, or he’ll close himself off.” Remus frowned at that, opening his mouth to speak, but before he could, Deceit started speaking again. “In fact, it might be wise to leave, and let him come to us instead. I don’t think Roman would particularly be thrilled to have us be there when he wakes up, after all”

Remus really frowned at that, because okay, there was no way that he was **_ever_ **going to leave his brother like that!

  
Standing up quicker than would be advised, he clenched his fists, taking deep breaths to calm himself, lest yell and wake his brother up.

Deceit stood up as well, holding his hands out, ready to comfort or hold Remus back if need be. Before he could do anything, Remus started speaking to him.

“Don’t. You. **_Ever._** Suggest leaving my brother alone!” Remus stalked forward, jabbing a finger in the direction of Deceit’s chest.

  
Deceit raised his hands, not wanting to fight with Remus, “Remus! relax! It was just a suggestion!” He half yelled and half spoke. “I just want what’s best for Roman!”

“Oh? So what’s “best” for him is leaving him alone? Leaving him to think no one cares? That we just helped him and left out of pity or something?” Remus sneered, his words dripping with venom and malice. He rolled his eyes at Deceit before continuing.

  
“Incase you haven’t Mc fucking noticed, us— _Me_, not being there for him is what got us here in the first place! Leaving him alone, allowing him to somehow believe we didn’t care about him, is what got us here, Deceit” Remus sighed, before slumping heavily against the wall, the fight and anger leaving him just as quickly as they came.

  
“I know you mean well, Dee Dee, I know. But leaving him alone? Is the last thing Ro needs right now. What he needs is us, his fam-ily. He needs to know we’re here for him, and that we care”

  
Standing up straight, he glanced back into his brothers room, making sure he was still asleep after his and Deceit’s little argument. Letting out a breath of relief that he was still sound asleep, he turned towards Deceit once more.

  
“He needs to know we care, Dee. He needs to know that all of us care. And leaving him? Would be the worst thing to do for him. Even if us staying causes some problems too”

  
Deceit sighed, knowing that Remus was right in this case. “Alright, Ree. We’ll stay. But we still need to figure out where to go from here” Remus nodded his head, knowing they would need to figure it out eventually.

  
Deceit clapped his hands together, nodding his head in the direction of Roman’s bathroom. “Well alright, the first thing we should probably do is clean up Ro’s bathroom. Don’t you think?”

Remus grimaced, but nodded his head yes anyway.

~~~~~

  
Walking into Roman’s bathroom, they both froze. Only now realizing how much blood Roman truly lost.

Remus wanted to throw up, because _oh God,_ that’s a _lot _of blood. Too much blood. Too much of his brothers blood for fucks sake!

  
Walking further into the room, Deceit takes a good look around, spotting Roman’s iconic sword next to the sink. _Oh, that must be what he...used..._ He though morbidly. Picking it up, he waves his hand above it, cleaning the blood off in an instant.

He carefully hands the now clean sword off to Remus, gesturing for him to go place it somewhere else.

Remus nods, walking away to go put his brothers sword somewhere safer, somewhere where he won’t be able to find it for the time being.

  
Looking back at the rest of the bathroom, Deceit sighs, seeing just how much there is to clean up. _This is gonna take a while._ He thought grimly.

Unfortunately, he could only conjure away so much, and this was beyond his limit. So he’d have to clean it by hand. Shaking his head, he got to work. He started by picking up the bloody towels, throwing them in the garbage to be disposed of later.

Bending down, he conjured himself a bucket and sponge, and got to work on cleaning the tile floor. By the time Deceit was almost done, Remus had returned.

  
“Welcome back Remus, nice of you to show up” Deceit hissed out, a small amount of heat lacing the words. Remus chuckled, apologizing for taking so long. “Sorry, Dee. I just..wanted to make sure Roro wouldn’t be able to find his sword again anytime soon..” Deceit softened a bit, noticing how nervous and forlorn Remus looked.

Standing up, Deceit took hold of one of Remus’ hands, using his other hand to gently grab Remus’ face, making the creative side look him in the eyes. “Ree, I know you’re worried about Roman, I am too, but he’ll be okay, I promise. We’ll figure it out together, okay?” Remus let out a sigh of relief, feeling slightly better from Deceit’s pep talk.

  
“Yeah, together,” He mumbled. “You’re right though Dee Dee, my bro bro will be a okay! I’m sure of it!” Deceit just smiled at him, glad to see Remus coming back to himself. “Yes, I’m sure he will. Now, could you please help me finish up in here?” Remus nodded, wanting to finish this quickly, so he could go be with Roman.

“Of course! What can I do?” Deceit thought for a moment, before answering. “Hmm, well firstly, could you conjure us both new clothes?” Remus gasped, looking down at himself. He had completely forgotten that he was literally _covered_ in his brothers blood.

Quickly snapping his fingers, both him and Deceit were now in clean, blood free clothes, with no evidence of what had just happened not so long ago.

Deceit hummed, pleased to not be in bloody clothes anymore. “Thank you, Remus. Much appreciated. Also, could you pick up any other towels or anything with blood on it, and throw it in the garbage please?” Remus gave Deceit a smile and two thumbs up as his response, and went about finishing his assigned task.

  
Putting his focus back on his own task, he was almost done cleaning the floors, when he heard Remus gasp.

  
Turning to face his fellow side, he was met with the sight of Remus slightly shaking, holding a piece of paper in his grasp. Deceit didn’t have to ask what it was, putting the pieces together quick enough to figure it was Roman’s suicide note.

  
Walking over to Remus, he gently took the note from his hands, his eyes skimming over the words on the note.

  
With every line he read, his eyes got wider and wider, not believing what he was reading. By the time he had finished, he had tears in his eyes. Looking over to Remus, he wasn’t surprised to see tears in his eyes either.

Dropping the note, Deceit sank to the floor, shocked at finding out how Roman truly felt.

  
Remus, having not read the note past the first few lines, sank down to the floor with Deceit. Grabbing the note from his hands and reading the rest of it himself.

_“Dear whoever it may concern, given the circumstances of which you’ve probably found this note, I don’t think I need to explain what it’s for. But just Incase you haven’t figured it out, it’s my... “suicide note” as cliche as that sounds._

_You may be wondering why, why I decided to take this route. The answer is simple, I couldn’t do it anymore. I just couldn’t continue existing with the way I felt. I know, it’s selfish. And It’s nowhere near a princely thing to do. But I wasn’t strong enough. You may be hurt by this, <strike>**you probably won’t be —**</strike> but you shouldn’t be. What did I add to the mix that someone didn’t else didn’t do better? The answer is nothing. There’s nothing I did that you guys can’t do better._

_You were right Logan, I am just a stupid arrogant prince. So I’m sorry for taking up your time. And Virgil, I’m sorry for being an ass to you in the beginning, I’m so sorry. Patton, I’m sorry I got annoyed with you, I was just jealous that everyone loved you more. Deceit, I know we didn’t speak much or pleasantly. But I’m sorry for seeing you as the “bad guy”. And Remus...you were my brother, my twin.. I’m just sorry you got stuck with a stupidly annoying and arrogant asshole for a brother. Thomas, I’m sorry you got stuck with a broken side. I’m so so so sorry guys, I’m so sorry. So sorry. I’m sorry I was worthless, I’m sorry I was an idiot, I’m sorry for being useless and too much and not enough all at the same time. I’m sorry._

_I love you guys so much <strike>**even if you didn’t love me—**</strike> please take care of yourselves. Until next time._

_Yours truly, Roman”_

  
By the time he finished reading, Remus was full on crying at this point, tears dripping off his face onto his brothers suicide note. Warping the words with every tear that fell.

  
Eventually, his and Deceits tears slowed down, and turned into nothing more than occasional sniffles.

They sat there in silence, until Deceit cleared his throat, reached over and took Remus’ hand in his own, before speaking once more. “Remus...I don’t, Roman is...worse than I thought he was..” Remus nodded his head in agreement.

  
“Yeah...my dork of a brother needs help for sure” Remus nervously chuckled, not quite knowing what to say or do in this situation.

Deceit didn’t know either.

  
Eventually, Remus broke the silence of the room. Standing up, he moved towards the bathroom door, before looking back at Deceit. “Well? C’mon, my dearest deceitful acquaintance, what are you waiting for?”

  
Deceit cocked an eyebrow, confused on where Remus was going.

As if sensing the unasked question, Remus answered Deceit. “I’m going back to my brother of course! Deceit,...Dee,  
I may not know what to do, but I know he shouldn’t be left alone right now,” Remus stated, fiddling with hem of his shirt. “So I’m gonna go sit and wait for him to wake up! Even if he’s not too happy to see me when he wakes up.”

  
Deceit just blinked at him, before shrugging his shoulders. “Fair enough, Remus. The bathroom is mostly clean anyway, once I finish I’ll join you.”

  
Remus just gave him a mock salute, before scurrying off to sit with his twin.

  
Deceit sighed. Bending over to pocket Roman’s note. He knew eventually they’d have to alert the other sides to what was going on with Roman. But for now, him and Remus would just have to do. Pushing that to the back of his mind, he took a few moments to collect himself. Before walking out of Roman’s now clean bathroom, back to his bedroom.

  
Walking into Roman’s room, he was met with a sight he never thought he’d see. There was Remus, sitting in a chair next to his brothers bed, grasping one of his brothers bandaged hands in both of his.

Walking closer to the brothers, he noticed Remus was asleep, slouched over in his chair. His eyes softened when he noticed the tear tracks on Remus’ face.

  
Conjuring up a blanket for Remus, he gently draped it over the creative side. Pulling out his phone, he took a quick photo of the brothers together. Saving it for...later. (_Totally_ not for blackmail, Deceit would deny any claim of it being for that) Before he quietly began walking out of the room, to give the brothers some space.

  
The last thing he did before leaving, was quietly whisper into the room, “Goodnight Ro, goodnight Ree. Sleep well.”

  
He let out a small smile at hearing Remus snore.

  
Walking away, he sat on Roman’s couch. Taking out his note, he reread it again, and again, and again. Until his vision was blurred from his tears. The only thought in his mind being.

_...how are we gonna fix this?..._

**Author's Note:**

> Whooo boi!! I hope that wasn’t too bad! D: Sorry if Remus and Deceit are wayyy too much out of character, I just enjoy writing them that way. 
> 
> I promise, the next part (which should be up before Wednesday but i make no promises) should have more fluff for poor Roman boyo. 
> 
> I might’ve accidentally,,,,hinted too much at Remus/Deceit and I- I’m sorry I have no excuse I just like them together okay-
> 
> (It’s not gay if it’s angst! And it was an accident I swear I-)
> 
> But anyway thank you to anyone who read these long ass notes lmao I appreciate y’alls support so thank you <3


End file.
